(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lubricant for use in a sliding surface between metals or non-metallic materials, or between a metal and a non-metallic material. More specifically, this invention relates to a lubricant suitable for application to a ball joint composed of a metallic ball stud and a plastic ball seat.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, various lubricants have been developed for use in sliding surfaces between metals or plastics or between a metal and plastics. In order to reduce the weight and cost of machines parts, plastic materials such as polyacetal resins, polyethylene, polypropylene, polyamide resins, polycarbonate, ABS resin and polyimide resins have come into widespread use in gears, bearings particularly rolling bearings, cables for automobile speedometers, ball joints, etc. These plastic materials have superior self-lubricating properties, and are used as sliding members in a dry condition. In order to make it possible to use them under severe conditions, their lubricating properties such as friction and wear need to be improved. For this purpose, lubricating oils such as mineral oil-type lubricating oils, synthetic hydrocarbon oils, and ester-type synthetic lubricating oils, and various lubricating greases containing the aforesaid oils as base oils have been used heretofore.
This is the same with regard to a sliding portion between metals and between a metal and a plastic material, and it has been desired to develop a novel lubricant having a much lower coefficient of friction than conventional lubricanting oils in order to prevent or reduce friction, wear, noises, heat generation at frictional parts, etc.
Generally, ball joints used in automobile suspension devices, steering device, etc. are rigorously required to have a predetermined constant low operating torque, a minimum amount of ball stud displacement (or play) under load, and excellent durability. In order to meet this requirement, improvements have been achieved heretofore by, for example, increasing the working precision of component parts, selecting a flexible synthetic resin for ball seats, or by providing a spring in the ball seats. These improvements, however, give rise to problems. For example, even when a high precision is obtained, the cost of production rises. Or although a soft flexible synthetic resin permits easy fitting with a spherical head portion, it is liable to undergo a cold flow under load. Thus, the range of applicability is narrow, and the durability of such a ball joint is not entirely satisfactory. When a spring is provided in a ball seat, both the weight and the cost of the ball joint increase. As regades its performance, the amount of play increases when the operating torque is set at a low value. It has been much expected therefore that the aforesaid various problems would be solved by filling a specified lubricant between a ball stud and a ball seat. However, no good result has been obtained with conventional greases, such as Li soap grease, having excellent frictional characteristics.